


The True Self

by tattoosanta



Category: Persona 3
Genre: AU in which Minato gets a shadow self, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, also minato that lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: Minato had faced quite a few terrible foes during his time with SEES, and even after Elizabeth broke the Great Seal. The one thing he'd never expected to face, however, was himself; and it was shaping up to be a lot more difficult than he thought it would be.





	The True Self

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update He Doesn't Believe in Psychics eventually, I swear. I just really needed to write something while I was in a slump with the chapter I'm working on right now.   
> So I hope this is good ;A;

Minato had never asked to have the Great Seal broken. He’d never asked to be brought back from that state of limbo; the state in which he was practically dead, partially alive. He’d never asked for any of it, yet… He was glad it had happened. 

His quality of life was low, but it had been low before he’d died, so he didn’t mind. He might collapse on occasion, or go into coughing fits for no reason; but he was alive, and there were people who cared about him. That was all that mattered. 

So maybe that was why he was so surprised to see another version of himself standing in an empty room, a sickly grin on his face and bright, lifeless yellow eyes. The way he was standing, the look in his eyes… it gave Minato goosebumps. 

Just as he was about to turn and leave to ask someone about it, the other him spoke. “Where are you going?” 

“...What are you?” He frowned, but he didn’t turn around. There was no reason to face this… this imposter. This weird entity that was at the same time something he knew to be part of himself and yet something completely separate from himself at the same time.  “And what do you want?”

“You already know what I am.” The weird version of himself laughed. It was a cold, hollow sound that had no joy in it. Only malice. “I’m  _ you _ , dummy. I’m the Shadow, the true self, and I’m here because  _ you’re _ weak.” 

Minato clenched his teeth and turned around to face this… this Shadow self. “I already know I’m weak, so what are you doing here?” 

“Well, obviously you don’t know you’re weak.” His Shadow laughed boisterously and took a step forward. “Because here I am! I mean, come  _ on _ . You can’t  _ really  _ be that stupid, can you? You spent so much time ignoring your problems because someone else’s were more important, and look at where that got you!” 

Minato didn’t say anything to that. He knew it was true. “So you’re telling me I’d be better off if I just ran from everything and everyone all over again?” 

“Exactly!” His Shadow grinned that same sickly grin from before, his eyes scrunching up with mirth. “You’d be  _ so much  _ better off if you just left everyone! Besides, don’t you want them to stop worrying about you?” 

“I…” He bit his lip and turned his head away. There was no way that was true… did he really want to leave all over again and be alone like that? No, no that was impossible.

“On top of that, you  _ regret  _ sacrificing your life to save everyone!” The Shadow sneered and closed the small distance between them. “How utterly despicable of you. So selfish. You’re selfish.” 

“No, I…” Minato felt his body begin to shake, and he took a small step backward. “I don’t…” 

The Shadow snickered and grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving away anymore. “You know I’m right. I’m  _ you _ , after all. I know how selfish and childish you really are. How you want to be remembered, even though you think it was the right thing to do.” 

Minato closed his eyes and forced his arm away from his Shadow’s grip. He might be weaker than he was before the incident with Nyx, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight still. “Stop talking… why won’t you just--” 

“Leave you alone?” The Shadow mocked him; his voice both mockingly sympathetic and completely degrading at the same time. It was terrible. “You and I both know I can’t do that. The longer you ignore me, the stronger I get.”

Minato grit his teeth and shook his head. Deep down, he knew part of him did feel this way. He knew part of him wished he had listened to his teammates when they told him not to sacrifice himself. Part of him still wanted desperately to run away and hide… but he still couldn’t believe all that had manifested itself into a Shadow that looked and sounded almost exactly like him… 

“Scared?” If it hadn’t been his voice and his face mocking him for his insecurities, he wouldn’t be bothered. But he was standing right in front of himself, hearing words he’d never even dream of saying being spat right at him through his voice. He would’ve said it was like confronting his darkest secrets, but… it really was. That’s what made it so hard. 

“Come on, say something.” Now his Shadow was getting angry. “You’re so pitiful, just standing there like a statue! At least beg me for something!” 

Minato shook his head slowly and took a shaky breath. He was still shaking, he realized, and there was the threat of tears in his eyes now. “...I won’t beg you for anything.” He was done begging. He’d begged for his life once, he’d begged for his friend’s lives… No more. 

“Then do something about me then. If you swear you’re not like this, let’s fight!” The Shadow held his arms out in a wide stance, his yellow eyes piercing into Minato’s own. He was goading him on… 

Minato stood still for another moment, his eyes closed. He had to calm down… he had to be rational. There was no way he was going to get anything done just by standing there and pretending this… this other version of himself didn’t exist. He could cry about it later. He took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and… 

“...I’ve had enough of your shit.” He hadn’t expected that to come out so… cold, but he didn’t mind. It was good that this Shadow version of himself was surprised at the sudden harshness, too. “I get it. I’m weak, and childish, and selfish. So stop tormenting me!” 

Somehow--and he didn’t know or care to find out how--that worked. One moment, his Shadow was right there in front of him, the next moment he was alone. 

“...” He stood there for a moment, slowly beginning to comprehend what happened, then he collapsed to the floor and covered his face. “How pathetic…” 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps running toward his general direction, and the door behind him burst open to reveal Akihiko, a worried look on his face. 

“There you are!” He ran up to Minato and knelt in front of him. “You’re not hurt, are you?! What happened?!” 

“I’m… I’m fine, Akihiko.” Minato sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “Just a little bit shaken up…” A lot more shaken up than he’d originally thought he was, too. “Don’t worry too much about it, I’ll be alright. ...I think.” 

Akihiko frowned and gently moved Minato’s bangs from his eye. “What happened? Whose ass do I need to kick? I’ll do it.” He paused for a moment, and when Minato didn’t speak, sighed. “...It was an encounter with your Shadow, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Minato nodded a little bit and wiped his eyes again. He was crying, wasn’t he…? Of course he was. His Shadow had said some terrible things he’d been trying to ignore, after all. “It was just difficult…” 

“I know.” Akihiko sighed again and gently pulled Minato to him, sitting him in his lap. “But it’s okay now. You’ve overcome that weakness, and I’ll always be right beside you to help you through whatever bullshit comes your way.” 

Minato nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. “Thank you…” He just couldn’t get those thoughts out of his head. Deep down, did he really regret his sacrifice…? He must, if his Shadow was saying that… But he had to get past that now, or that thing would come back. 

“I love you.” Akihiko smiled softly and kissed his cheek. When Minato smiled--even if it was just a small smile--his heart soared. “And that’s the Minato I like to see. Your true self.” 

Minato laughed quietly and closed his eyes as Akihiko kissed his nose. That was right… It didn’t matter what that Shadow said, this was his true self; and he just had to be alright with that.


End file.
